Increasing demand for higher data rates has contributed to the development of faster and efficient radio technologies. Cellular networks, such as LTE, and WLAN have seen wide acceptance from operators and end users. There is growing interest in the operator community to offload as much as data to WLAN networks whenever they are available so that cellular network load can be reduced. At the same time, operators can serve more and more customers. The Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) has developed several technologies to allow interworking between 3GPP networks (e.g., LTE and 3G) with WiFi. These technologies may be primarily core network-based for WiFi offload.